Auntie Bella - The Honeymoon
by Jdifrans1
Summary: Sweet mechanic Edward and Bella just got married. Grandma is watching the boys. This is a little glimpse into their honeymoon. Written for FFMH.


Thank you Jeanie and Meg for letting me be a part of FFMH and for all your hard work. It is very much appreciated.

Ipsita, Myheroin, and RTP4ME were kind enough to preread, thank you ladies!

The lovely Mel beta'd for me even though it took me forever to write! Thanks for squeezing me in, dearest!

Twilight belongs to SM. All mistakes are mine.

Summary: Sweet mechanic Edward and Bella just got married. Grandma is watching the boys. This is a little glimpse into their honeymoon.

Edward leans over the center console of his truck and pulls Bella into a kiss as soon as she shuts the door. It isn't soft and sweet like it was in front of their families at the church. It's need filled and demanding. Wiping the corners of his mouth as he pulls back, he winks at her and starts to drive them home.

"My dad was insisting you wanted his help moving us this weekend, but I assured him we're fine. Can you believe he was trying to come move boxes right now?" Bella asks as she unpins the veil from her hair.

Edward starts to chuckle. "That'd be my fault, sorry. I told everyone I was in a hurry to get us moved this evening so that we wouldn't have to suffer in the heat tomorrow."

"We live in Texas. Is it ever not hot?"

"Not really, but they fell for it all the same." Edward shrugs and grabs her hand.

"So, why do they think we are?"

"Because we've waited long enough and I couldn't think of a polite way to tell your dad I couldn't wait to have sex with you any longer."

"Oh, thank God! You had me scared for a minute. Moving boxes instead of making love to my husband sounded like torture," she says seductively as she leans over and places her hand on his thigh.

Edward takes her hand in his, kisses her palm, and steps on the gas pedal, knowing the chief was busy with the boys and not out trying to give speeding tickets. Esme had asked Bella for permission to talk to Sue about watching the boys for the weekend. She didn't want to overstep her bounds, but she wanted to make sure the new couple had some time alone. If Bella's family wasn't going to step up, Esme would happily do it herself. Thankfully, Charlie and Sue were excited to have the boys. Sue was so happy that her grandsons were finally part of a family that loved them, she was able to overlook some of her own pain.

As Edward puts the truck into park, Bella opens her door and hops out.

"Hold up! Aren't I supposed to carry you?" Edward asks with a smile as he gets out of the truck as fast as he can.

Bella rolls her eyes and walks to the door. "You're sweet but I'd rather you not throw your back out carrying me." She bites her lip and blushes, unsure of how forward she should be. "We'll find other ways to do that."

Edward doesn't hesitate but goes right to her and picks her up by her legs, forcing her to wrap her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. He pushes her up against the front door and kisses her neck as he fumbles with the lock, while she insists that he put her down.

Once inside, he carries her to the bedroom, pausing only to brace her against the wall and kiss her until she stops protesting.

"Shouldn't we take a minute to freshen up? I was thinking I could get a shower to get this hairspray out and…"

"No staling. We'll get a shower soon enough," he says, impatience and desire clear in his voice.

He enters their room, lays her in the middle of the bed, and smirks at her as he lifts her dress. The light layers of chiffon easily move out of his way and reveal her soft pale legs and white lace covering her. With soft kisses and slow drags of his tongue, he makes his way up her inner thighs to the edge of her panties. He pauses and uses his hands to spread her legs further apart. Bella doesn't hesitate in opening herself to him. She has never felt so sexy in all her life and wants this as much as he does.

Tracing the lace he lightly licks the very edge and is rewarded with her breaths becoming heavier. His breath warms her more than she thought possible and she blushes as she feels herself getting wetter with every touch. Her hips rise of the bed as he finally licks just where she wants him most. Edward finally uses more than his mouth and pulls the fabric to the side. Her legs shake as the cool air hits her and he presses her clit with his thumb making her sigh in relief.

They had agreed to wait for today, knowing that once they started they'd never be able to stop. They were right.

Edward gently slides one finger in and quickly follows it with a second, and relaxes knowing that she is ready and not nervous as he feared. He replaces his thumb with his tongue and reaches up to feel her breasts which are still covered by the lace of her dress and her bra. Bella is eager for his touch and leans up to unzip her dress. She can't reach, and with a huff she pulls her dress to the side and shoves her bra down for him. He kneads her breast and moans against her, overcome with lust.

To her surprise and embarrassment, Bella stops the fight within herself to hold back. She props herself up on her elbows and moves the layers of her dress to the side to watch Edward pleasure her. She watches as he moves against her and reaches down to run her fingers through his hair. In response, he quickens the pace of his fingers and increases the pressure of his tongue against her. He teases one nipple and then the other, keeping them both pebbled and extra sensitive.

Without thinking, she pulls him against herself and begins moving her hips. Edward groans and adds a third finger. He feels her tightening around him and sucks her clit into his mouth. As her legs start to shake, he curls his fingers up and listens to her 'oh' and 'ah'. He moves so he can watch her, but she closes her eyes and blushes, though she can't stop moving against his hand.

"Hey, there's no room for being shy here. Open your eyes and let me watch you come," he says before moving back to kiss and lick her again. She lets go of his hair and moves her hand to his jaw to feel just what he's doing to her. Letting the part of herself that's worried he cares about the fat on her thighs or size of her waist, fall away she focuses on him alone. She focuses on his determination and want that is clear in his hands and mouth.

Just as he pushes her over the edge she opens her eyes and guides him to look at her. He feels her clench around his fingers and watches as her head falls back and her chest blooms in a perfect blush. He brings her through until she becomes too sensitive and backs away from his touch, but wastes no time in sitting her up and unzipping her dress.

Once it and her bra are off, Bella turns to Edward and unbuttons his shirt and he fondles her chest. She quickly moves on to his pants and helps him out of them and his boxers. He stops her from dropping to her knees and instead has her lie in bed with him. She pushes him onto his back and takes him in her hand, figuring it is only fair since he got to explore her already. With gentle but firm grip she strokes him.

"If you keep that up, I'm going to come before I even get inside you," Edward says in a tight strained whisper.

"Good. We have all night," Bella says as she thumbs the head of his dick to spread the pre-cum already gathered there. She squeezes him tighter and moves to wrap her lips around him.

She pushes her hair over her shoulder with her free hand to give him a better view but doesn't stop. She's empowered by his love for her and wants him to watch.

Never did she think of herself as sexy —only a means to an end for the few guys she'd been with. They never looked at her with hunger in their eyes like Edward does. They never cared if she orgasmed or if she even liked it. They would have gladly sat on the bed and pushed her to her knees, but not Edward. No. He wanted all of her in any way he could have her and she felt it.

"Ahh, so good," Edward says as he sits up and watches her suck him into her mouth. He plays with her still hardened nipples and grabs her ass. "You're the sexist woman alive."

It doesn't take long before he can't control the urge to thrust up. He moves with her and she takes him as deep as she can, using her hand over the rest of his length. Placing his hand over the lace between her legs, he starts to rub her again. Her moans around him go straight to his core and he can't hold back.

"Move. I'm so close."

Instead of moving, Bella spreads her legs apart further and sucks his cock harder, making it clear that she wants this. She looks over at him when he stills and continues stroking him with her tongue and bobbing her head. Their eyes meet again and he watches as she swallows all he gives and then licks every last drop until he's shuddering beneath her.

"Amazing. That was amazing. You didn't have to..."

"Shut up. Just shut up. I wanted to," Bella says as she lays next to him and traces her fingers through the smattering of hair on his chest. "Can we shower now?"

"Only if you promise round two immediately after," Edward says and he kisses from her ear to her shoulder.

"What about during?" Bella asks with a sigh. "Or now? Do we have to stop?"

Her eagerness makes him wish he was seventeen again. "He needs a few minutes, but that doesn't mean I can't make you scream my name and test out the shower acoustics."

Edward pulls Bella up to stand with him. They walk hand-in-hand to the bathroom where he starts the shower. "How hot?"

"As hot as you can stand," Bella says with a seductive grin.

"Yeah? Are you out to push every limit this weekend?" he asks as he reaches for her waist and pulls her close.

"Absolutely," she says as their lips meet in a kiss.

Edward pulls the shower door open further and lets her get in first. The sight of her head tilted back as water drenches her hair and runs down her body makes him shiver. He wants to pin her to the shower wall and listen to their bodies smack together. But most of all he wants to trace each droplet's path with his tongue. He wants to taste every inch of her wet skin, and so he does.

He shuts the glass door and dips his head to suck her nipple into his mouth while pinching the other. Bella simply tilts her head back further and her chest into him, showing him that she wants it as much as he does.

Edward wastes no time reaching between her legs and circling her clit with his fingers as he kisses up her sternum and neck.

He traces the shell of her ear with his tongue and in a breathy voice tells her to spread her legs and come for him. "Just one more, baby and then we can wash each other before I take you back to bed and make you mine again."

Bella lifts one leg onto the ledge of the tub, spreading herself and with a tremble says, "Please."

With gentle but quick fingers, he works her clit and where she aches for him, until her legs shake and he feels her clench again.

"Ohh. Yes. So good. I want you in me, Edward. I need you in me." Reaching down she feels his hardness in her palm and lightly strokes him.

"Turn around first," he urges and places shampoo in his hand. He takes his time washing her hair and then lathers up a washcloth and washes her neck, back, and arms. His cheeks flame red but he kneels to wash her legs, feet, and even her behind. She giggles at his touch but doesn't stop him as he explores all of her. Standing, he turns her by her shoulders to face himself and is met with her lips attacking his. He continues on his mission undeterred by taking extra care to wash her breasts and then between her legs.

"My turn," she insists against his lips. With a sigh she releases her hold on him and grabs the wash cloth. He bends at the knee so she can reach his hair and hums as her fingers message his scalp. She washes all of him just as he did for her and her smile grows with each of his sighs. It was as though no one had ever taken the time to love on him before. She was used to constant hugs and physical affection from the boys, but Edward was used to being alone. This was all new for him.

Biting her lip to stifle a nervous giggle she lathers the cloth up one last time and starts at the space just below his belly button. She clothes her eyes and oh so gently washes him, every last inch of him. She can't help but notice how his length twitches and bobs against her and she is so tempted to make him come now.

"Bed. Now." Edward turns off the water and steps out to throw her a towel and grab one for himself.

"I don't get to dry you off?" Bella teases. Edward runs his towel through his hair one last time and grabs her with her hair still up in a makeshift turban.

They kiss with open mouth, teeth bumping, tongue tangling need as they fumble towards the bedroom, leaving a trail of water as they go. Bella wastes no time sitting on the bed and backing up to the top as he watches her every move. He looks like a predator ready to devour his prey and she can't wait. She wants it just as much. Unwrapping her hair she leaves the towel behind her and opens her legs into a "v" as he kneels on the bed and crawls to her. Their mouths collide and he uses his hand to line them up. Bella stops kissing him but holds onto his jaw and looks into his eyes as he pushes into her. Home.

Edward feels no resistance only perfectly wet, tight, heat. He thrusts in and out slowly and feels her move with him. Grinding her hips into his, wanting more.

She wraps her legs over his, trying to get impossibly closer as he takes both of her hands in his and entwines their fingers. Holding them down above their heads and into the mattress he thrusts into her harder. Their still wet skin sticks and slides, creating the sensation of being touched without using their hands.

Edward slowly kisses down her neck and says, "Let me hear you. Tell me what you want."

"You. More, closer, harder...everything," she says in a rush, unable to talk and concentrate on keeping pace with him all at once.

She takes her hands from his grasp and immediately grabs his ass and hitches her leg higher up around his waist, forcing him in further. Lifting and rolling her hips she brings them both closer but quickly backs off, wanting their first time to last longer.

Edward rolls onto his back while keeping them joined, sensing her need to be in control, and smiles up at the sight of his wife straddling his lap with her hands on his chest.

She starts moving her hips in a torturously slow circle and he leans forward just enough for his tongue to reach her nipples. Edward moves and pulls one of her legs up toward him higher and places her foot on the bed next to him to gain better access to her clit. In soft feather-light circles he rubs her most sensitive spot and watches as her teeth sink into her bottom lip. She fights the urge to ride him harder and come and instead slows down.

Edward can feel his heart pounding in his chest and whimpers as he feels her slowly take every inch of him in and just as slowly leave him nearly completely exposed. He increases the pressure of his touch and pulls her down onto him. He thrusts into her harder than before and brings her down to him. He kisses her open-mouthed-breathless between her sighs and his groans. Gliding his hand down her body he grabs her hip and holds her closer, helps her keep pace with him again.

Legs shaking and muscles taunt, Bella gives him all she has left. She braces herself once again on his chest and watches his face as she says with determination and a swirl of her hips, "Come for me."

At her request he pulls her tighter and moves faster, pushing them both to release. He feels her contract around him as he empties himself and holds her close as she collapses on to him.

Bella moves to curl into his side but neither can stop touching the other, he rubs her back as she runs her fingers gently through his hair. "How are we going to survive once the boys are home, or when we have a baby? I mean, I still want you right this minute. I don't want to stop."

"Neither do I. Watching you come is my new favorite thing," he smiles seductively and grabs her ass. "I'm thinking early bed times and lots of weekends with grandma, they have two now." He wags his eyebrows and says, "You don't need to worry about a baby today. I think we'll have plenty of time trying before anything happens."

Bella trails her fingers from his chest and through the line of hair just below his belly button. "That's true and I know we both want this family to grow. But I'm really going to miss having you all to myself."

"I am all yours. And I promise we'll find time to be alone," he says and kisses her quick.

Bella wakes up alone in bed and listens for her husband. She tosses the covers back, but just before she sits up she remembers Edward setting his alarm after he made her come yet again. He had told her to not panic if he wasn't there. He wasn't leaving, he needed to take his meds early so they could go a couple more rounds in the morning before moving her in. She thought it was strange then, but now she understood. He didn't want her coming to find him or yelling for him. He didn't want to snap at her, he wanted to feel like himself when she woke up for the first time as his wife.

Snuggling back under the covers she thought of what Jasper had told her. How he had asked if she thought Alice could love him enough for him to be 'normal'. If she could love the autism away? Bella told him of course not and that Alice, and all of them, loved him exactly the way he was. Jasper nodded as he does, but paused to look directly at her. "You and Edward love each other," he told her. "You love him. You can't love him enough to make him different. It's up here that's wrong like me," he said pointing to his head. "Not in here," he placed his hand over his heart with a frown. "Don't get mad at him when you can't fix it."

He walked away to play with Jacob and left Bella to her thoughts. She knew he was right, but she also knew how tempting the thought of loving Edward's depression away was. How could he be depressed if she and the boys made him so happy? How could he not change? But deep in her she knew Jasper was exactly right, his depression wasn't a feeling, it wasn't something he chose, and he couldn't simply take it off. It was something he and her had to live with and manage together.

The smell of fresh coffee brings her out of her thoughts and she smiles to herself. Their life may not be perfect, but it was bursting with love and joy and there was nothing more she could ask for.

Edward's footsteps echo through the house as he makes his way back to bed and his Bella. Hoping she isn't awake yet, he slips under the covers behind her and kisses her neck. He kisses up and down her spine and across her shoulders, before rubbing his already hard dick against her. She pushes back and that's all the encouragement he needs to lift her leg and line himself up with her entrance.

She winces as he starts to move and he stops "Are you too sore, baby?" he asks sounding guilty.

"No. Please don't stop just go slow for a minute," she says and reaches back to hold onto his hip. Edward does as she asks and wraps her hair around his hand to keep it off her neck and out of his way.

He feels the weight of her breast in his hand and pinches her nipples as he kisses and nips at her neck.

"Touch yourself for me, come for me quick." With a shaky hand she reaches between them to feel him move inside her before rubbing the exact spot she needs it most. Edward lifts his head to watch her and grins as her fingers move faster with his every word. "We need to get to your place so I can take you on the kitchen counter like I've wanted to since my first time there."

She places both hands between her legs and pushes back against him with more force. "Then hurry up and fuck me harder."

With a slight tug on her hair, he tilted her head back enough to kiss her lips. He thrusts as hard and fast as he can and holds off his own orgasm until he feels her toes curl against his leg and she screams his name. He doesn't give her a chance to recover but instead slaps her ass and pulls her back as he pushes forward, setting off his own release.

"Well, good morning to you, too", Bella says as she rolls over to face him. "That was one hell of a wake up call."

"Good morning, wife," he says and gives her cheek a quick kiss before throwing back the covers and standing up. "The coffee is already made. Let's get going. I wasn't joking about that counter. I'm having you for breakfast."

"I need a quick shower first," she says with an excited laugh.

"Good. So do I." Edward winks and grabs her by the hand.

"How on earth did we manage to last up until now?" Bella asks as she stares at his naked body next to hers.

"I have no idea, but I'm so glad I don't have to hold back anymore and neither do you."

All the times she's wanted him flows through her mind and she starts walking faster to the shower.

"Thank God. Now move that fine ass of yours into the shower. I'm hungry for breakfast," she says with a wink.

 _Thank you for reading! Ipsita made me_ _a_ _beautiful banner you can see on fb and twitter._

 _Also be sure to check out the Anything Goes contest_ :)

Love,

J


End file.
